The Ugly Duckling
"The Ugly Duckling" is the 46th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary After having been kidnapped by Liz, Emma's whole life flashes before her eyes, and we see her from when she was a baby to the moment she was abducted by Peep and brought to Storywik. It's been a long and bumpy ride for Emma; prepare to learn her harrowing journey while the shocking twists set in. Plot Shovels are wielded out in the fields of Storywik as the last of the Kahns' graves are filled in by Joe and Rena; Justine is standing by, trying to look solemn. "How did this… happen?" asks the beautiful blonde. "Does it matter 'how'? The point is it did," Joe replies rather snappily, causing his mother to recoil slightly. "Alright, Joe…" says Rena, wanting to calm his son. He then turns to his wife and explains, "We believe your father was involved. They… they had his scythe, and I'm not sure who else could have faked those phone calls…" Justine appears surprised, and worried, while Joe just appears angry – "That son of a bitch!" He slams his shovel down on the ground in anger. From afar, Josh is watching this scene unfold, and he smiles to himself at a seemingly job-well-done. As Rena once again tries to calm his highly agitated son, a sudden thought dawns on the young man. "Emma," he utters, to which his mother asks, "What?" "I… I asked her out on a date. With all of… this, I forgot about it. She's probably waiting for me right now." "You should call her," Rena suggests, at which Joe sarcastically queries, "Really? I should call her? 'Cause I was just gonna yell from out here and hope she heard clearly." "Joe!" Justine exclaims, "Stop it with… whatever this is; please." Her son takes a deep breath before conceding that she's right. He proceeds to apologize to both parents before taking his cell phone from out of his pocket, dialling Emma's number. It rings for a while, but no one picks up. When the call gives up, Joe dials again – but it ends the same. "She's not picking up… she must hate me," he worries. "I'm sure she doesn't," Rena tries assuring, "She's probably just mad. You should go down there, apologize in person." "Right, right… okay," Joe nods, beginning to walk away to find Emma. Justine stares at the graves that have just been dug, and comments, "This is awful... I mean, after Brad... how many more bodies are we going to have to put in the ground?" Rena shrugs, hugging his wife. Meanwhile, Josh, as his grandson inadvertently approaches while still trying to make contact with Emma via his phone, quickly disappears in a flurry of black smoke. A few fields over, Emma's cell phone rings continuously in the bakery, but it's not currently in her possession – it's in Liz's. "Wow," the bot-possessed sheriff comments, inspecting the device, "Someone really wants to talk to you; could it perchance be ma' old beau? I suppose you think he's yours now..." "What do you want?" Emma weeps, and we now see that she's sitting down with her wrists and ankles fastened to a chair with rope, still dressed up nice for her date with Joe, but, disheveled. "I swear, I haven't done anything, I… I don't even belong here," the blonde continues, at which Liz tells her, "Oh, but you do, my dear… you so do. I've heard whispers of your magical prowess, and I really can't let that continue." This gives Emma an idea. She closes her eyes and she tries focusing her magic, wanting to find some quick way to escape; she tries using what her mother taught her, but her captor, without even looking, quickly makes clear, "Try it and I'll snap your neck in less time than it takes you to start running. You know, Emma, I very much—" "Boss?" Selena whispers as she enters the room. Liz rolls her eyes, turning to her minion and wondering what it is she wants. "It's just… I know you told Divina—" "Didi," Liz corrects. "Yes, Didi; I, um, I know you asked… her to leave for the night, but, I have to wonder, where are the Kahns?" "Dead," says Josh as he too enters the room, having just teleported over to the bakery. "Wh-what?" Selena gasps. "I made the savior kill them – he should be well on his way to becoming dark as we speak. I believe the guilt may literally eat him alive," the Mayor explains. "Well, that's great," Liz tells him, "Not the deaths of Mike and Gabrielle, of course, because that means once again my team name is utterly and completely screwed but… you did your job. Well done, Reginafan2626, you are a worthy member of the Maleficent… Five." She sighs. "Four, if Didi doesn't come back," Selena points out, and Liz slaps her forehead. "You know what?" she announces, "I kind of just wanna hear me talking right now – me! All you other people, can you just get going and be somewhere else?" "Yes, ma'am," DavidTennantismyAngel nods sycophantically, before pointedly exiting the room. "Alright, sweetie, where were we?" Liz asks, turning back to a frightened Emma. "Um, what's going on here?" Josh wonders; Liz rolls her eyes. "Didn't I just tell you to leave?!" Josh apologizes for being insubordinate and reluctantly follows on from David, finally allowing Liz some more alone-time with her prisoner. From her sheath, she withdraws the arrow that Emma tried to use in self-defense, twirling it through her fingers again as she paces in front of the tied-up Wiccan. "You know, I really don't know what he sees in you. I mean, me? I'm a beautiful freakin' swan! And you? Well… you're just an ugly little duckling, never really fitting in anywhere. Certainly not here, at least." "Shut up," Emma begs of her. "It's not commonplace for kidnappees to get chatty!" Liz exclaims, drawing the sharp end of the arrow swiftly across the blonde's cheek, cutting it a little. Emma cries as blood leaks down her face, to Liz's amusement. Through a smile, Liz asks her crying, bleeding victim, "In all your life, did you ever think you'd end up here?" Emma's face is zoomed in upon as this question is asked. Emma Cassidy Lover, a little baby floating down the rivers of the Once Upon a Time Wiki, is again seen using her magic unknowingly to open a portal to our world, before going through it (see "Devil's Spawn"). On the other side is another river, one which runs steadily through some busy American town. A pair of swans leading a group of signets rush onto the bank. Emma cries loudly as she floats on down, alerting the attention of those surrounding it. Gasps and shocked chatter is heard from all round, and it isn't long before someone dives in to rescue this poor baby girl. Even when wrapped in someone's arms, she continues to cry. The name Emma, which is embroidered in small on her wet blanket, appears prominent. As a young girl, Emma can be seen roaming the orphanage in which she lives, looking deeply unhappy to be surrounded by the mayhem of the little kids and the bully-ish ways of the bigger kids. She tries her best to ignore it all as she just sort of drifts through, but then her social worker calls her into his office. "Why?" Emma wonders, approaching, and he adds that there's a couple that'd like to meet with her. Her eyes roll as she enters, and her social worker directs her to sit down opposite the smiling couple on one side of the desk; the social worker just stands by to observe the interaction. "Emma," he says, "These are the Joneses." "Does it matter?" the young blonde asks, "I've had so many surnames already. I've already been Emma Ashdale, Emma Hadland, Emma Abelho…" "We understand you've been through a lot," says the woman hoping to be her mother, "But if you allow us to foster you, we're hoping that it'll be permanent." "Yeah right, that's what they all say," Emma scoffs. "Emma," her social worker says sternly, "Be polite." She sighs, and Mr. Jones assures her that it's all right – "You're stressed. I would be too if I were in your position. But do you know what I do when I get stressed?" Emma shakes her head. She is next seen with a bow and arrow in her hands, the Joneses having taken her to an archery range. She aims her arrow at the target, pulling back as tight as she can. Breathing slowly, she fires, and the arrow hits the target right at its center. "Wow," says Mr. Jones, "You got a real knack for this." "Beginners' luck, I'm sure," she tells him, but he says, "Nonsense – you shouldn't put yourself down like that. You seem to me like a very special little girl, and I'd be lucky to call you my daughter." "As would I," says Mrs. Jones, approaching with drinks in her hands for the whole group. "And if you let us take you home… well, you'd be a part of our family," Mr. Jones tells her. "Something we've been looking to expand for a long time now," his wife adds. "Is that what you want?" he asks the little girl; she stares at the bow in her hand, and then back to him. "Yes," she finally admits. A joyous group hug ensues, and Mr. Jones comments that they're going to be a family forever. "Look, Emma," the Joneses are telling her some months later, having sat down their foster daughter in the kitchen. "What is it?" she asks, confused and worried about the seriousness they're conveying. "It's just that…" Mrs. Jones begins, "I'm… I'm pregnant." "I thought you couldn't have kids…" Emma recalls. "So did we," Mr. Jones tells her, "We're very blessed, but… not that blessed… in the financial sense." "What are you saying?" Emma wants to know, getting more and more worried by the second. "We can't afford to have two children," her foster mother finally says, "We… we have to…" "Don't," Emma tells her, her face blank and unmoving, "Don't bother. I've heard the speech a thousand times before. You're taking me back to the orphanage." The Joneses exchange incredibly guilty looks. Emma is seen re-entering the orphanage with some suitcases in tow. Her social worker is busy telling her that everything's going to be fine, and they'll find a new family for her to live with, but she's barely listening, just looking back at all the kids she thought she'd finally seen the back of. "I know it's a pinch," her social worker is saying, "But with all the new kids we got, you're bound to make new friends at the drop of a hat." "Oh yeah," Emma challenges, "Like who?" Emma and Joe are firing arrows together at the local archery range, having become the very best of friends. "You've not really been hitting the mark today," Emma says, hitting her target perfectly. "Right…" Joe mumbles, "Distracted…" When Joe runs out of arrows, he finally sees the mood fit to talk, and he awkwardly brings up, "Hey, um… remember that, um, that kiss you gave me the other night?" (see "Inner Demons") "Sure," she says, smiling. "Well, um, I was wondering if, um, if that means… I mean, if you'd like to… are you… will you be, um…" "Yes, Joe, I will be your girlfriend," says the preteen. "Awesome," he says with a smile, "And can I, er—" She cuts him off with a kiss on the cheek, and he blushes. "You know, Joe, until you… I don't think I ever even had a proper friend," she admits. "Me neither," he admits in turn, "But that's okay… it's not like either of us are going anywhere, right?" "Right," she assures, smiling again. "Wanna fire some more arrows?" she wonders. "Sure," he replies, and the two of them return to doing what they love. "Go!" Joe orders Emma, "Enjoy your brand new family while I spend the rest of my life rotting away in here!" "Joe!" Emma calls in tears as he runs inside. She is ushered into the car by her new parents (see "Inner Demons"). They soon begin driving away, and her new father, Simon Wilkinson, wonders what the trouble is; "You're gonna be a Wilkinson now, Emma." "I know… and I really like you guys," she assures, "But… it feels like whenever something good happens in my life, twice the amount of bad things seem to follow." "Ah, sweetie…" says Hannah Wilkinson, her new mother, "Perhaps that's just God's punishment." "What?" "Well, my dear, God doesn't look too kindly on witches," she adds. "What are you talking about?" Emma questions. "The fact that you're a witch," Simon says, "We're assuming you don't know, but there are many ways to spot one and you… you definitely are." Frightened, Emma looks toward the car door, but Simon presses a button in the front of the car and all the doors suddenly lock in unison, enhancing the girl's fear. "Have you bled yet?" Simon asks bluntly, "It's okay if you haven't – we can be patient." "Oh, Emma…" Hannah utters solemnly, "We've been searching for someone like you for a long, long time… and we are going to have so much fun together!" Their basement is dank and dark, save for the solitary light and multiple oddly-shaped candles positioned in circles around what look like Wiccan runes and symbols drawn out in what could only be blood. A pair of chains dangle from the ceiling, headed by cuffs. These cuffs are latched to Emma's wrists by both Simon and Hannah Wilkinson, who fight her struggling as best they can. Eventually, they are successful, and there Emma stands, her arms spread apart like she's being crucified. "Please… please let me go…" she begs, crying. "Capture her tears, dear!" Simon exclaims. "Yes, a witch's tear will bring us good fortune," Hannah smiles, going to find a container in which to store it. She holds it up to the girl's eye and captures her tear, happy to have done so. "You can't just keep me here…" says the little blonde, "What about… what about social services, and, and…" "You let us worry about that," Hannah assures, "You just worry about being a good little witch and staying put." "I'm not a witch! You people are crazy!" she screeches. "Maybe so… but we're right," Simon promises her, "Goodnight Emma… we do hope you enjoy being a Wilkinson." He and his wife begin heading up the stairs, severely darkening the room by turning off its one light as they go. "No, please!" Emma begs, "You can't just leave me here! You can't! NO! PLEASE!" She continues to cry profusely, tirelessly struggling against the chains. "Well done, well done!" Hannah is exclaiming, her voice waking Emma up from her rare slumber. "What?" Emma manages to utter, having been chained up in this basement for quite some time now. "You got your first period!" Hannah reveals, "And do you know what that means?" Emma shakes her head, fearful. "It means," Simon steps in, "That you and I can conceive a magical baby!" "No…" Emma tries, "No…" "Oh, yes," Hannah smiles, "Oh, how glorious it shall be. I'll give you two some privacy." She begins ascending the stairs as Simon unbuckles his pants, then beginning to undress his shivering young daughter. It isn't long until she's screaming, pulling on her chains so hard that their attachments to the ceiling begin to visibly weaken. Four jars surround Emma in the basement she's confined to. She hasn't stopped crying since the night her adoptive father first forced himself on her; the jars have been there so long now, the contents barely seems to bother her. Four jars for four dead babies, floating in some liquid. The Wilkinsons believe that they hold magical properties, even if they were all stillborns. The floor is even wet with Emma's tears. As she looks around with what scarce light she has, her eyes having become quite attuned to the dark by now, she slips, and one of her weakened chains falls from the ceiling, smashing one of the jars as it does so. Emma looks as her deceased child slithers out, and she turns away briefly to throw up. Realizing just how much the chains must have weakened by now, she pulls the other one two, and that comes tumbling down, managing not to hit anything on its way. For the first time in a long time, Emma takes a step forward – she's free, although she's still dragging two long chains by her wrists. Her eyes, so improved, manage to spot a set of keys hanging from the underside of the creaky wooden stairs. She walks over and grabs them, beginning to unshackle herself as she hears the basement door open and sees the light turn on – it's Hannah, coming down to feed her. The unlocking of her shackles becomes more speedy, finally getting them off without so much as a loud clang by the time Hannah makes it to the bottom of the stairs and screams, seeing both that Emma is missing and one of the stillborns is lying on the floor in a pile of preservative goo and broken glass. "Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE?!" Suddenly, Emma pounces from out of the shadows, a long chain in tow. She speedily wraps it around her adoptive mother's neck and begins to pull, strangling her hard. Hannah tries punching behind herself during the struggle, but Emma is determined – determined to see this bitch dead. "You let him do that to me!" Emma screeches, "You let him defile me!" "Filthy… wretched… witch!" is the last thing Hannah Wilkinson is able to choke out before she collapses to the ground, dead. Emma lets the chain drop to the floor, and then the floorboards above her creek. "Hannah, honey? What's all the commotion?" she hears Simon call from upstairs, beginning to approach the basement. "Oh, crap," Emma exclaims, hiding behind one of the stands on top of which a jar containing a dead baby sits. Simon makes his way down the basement stairs, and then he sees it: his wife is dead, and Emma is gone. "HANNAH!!" Simon screeches, running over to his wife. He crouches down beside her dead body, asking what that filthy vermin did to her. As he remains crouched, crying over Hannah's corpse, Emma has time to stand up and lift the large jar above her head. Simon only turns to her when it's too late – she throws the jar down and it smashes over his head, the stillborn sliding away across the floor in the preservative goo. "I'm sorry…" Emma utters in regards to the baby, tears in her eyes, but as she prepares to run away, Simon reaches out a hand and grabs her ankle, tripping her up. He is somehow still alive. He gets to his feet while Emma remains on the floor, trying to crawl toward the stairs. He grabs her by the ankles and pulls her backwards, but she manages to grab a large shard of glass from off the floor and throw it behind herself. It lodges in his hand and he screams, letting her go. She has time to scramble to her feet and run to the stairs, and then up them, and finally out of the house. "You won't get away with this!" Simon vows from down in the basement, "Wherever you go, I will find you!" Emma ignores his yells, just continuing to run to freedom. Years later and an adult (just) Emma is still living on the streets, forced to sell her body for money. She is standing on a street corner, dressed rather skimpily and shivering due to the cold of the city. "Hey beautiful," says a wretched-looking pig of a man as he approaches, "How much for a go then?" "My rates are… are…" she says, weepy. "Look, love, there's no bigger turn off than a crying whore." "I'm sorry, I, um… I get paid up front, and—" "That's not how I do things," he assures, advancing scarily. "Excuse me…" she utters. "You take care of me, and maybe I'll think about paying you," he says, but she just backs away, saying that she's decided to decline his business. He laughs, grabbing her wrist. "You ain't going anywhere, missy," he promises, the moonlight hitting Emma's frightened face… but then anger flashes across it, and she pulls her wrist free of the creep's grip. With the same hand, she punches him in the face, causing him to move backwards. She punches him again, and he begins to fall to his knees. As she does so, she kicks his groin with a hard force, and then knocks him sideways, walking away and leaving him in a great deal of pain. As she rushes down the opposite sidewalk, a middle-aged gaunt woman smoking a long cigarette stands in her path. "I saw what you did back there, sweetheart," says the woman, extending her arm, "I'm Ms. Valentine." "Um, hello…" Emma utters, shaking this woman's hand, "Look, please don't call the police, that guy, he was—" "Call the police? Why would I call the police? Sweetheart, I wanna offer you a job…" Emma is flabbergasted. When we next see Emma, she is dressed entirely in black, and predominantly in leather. A leather corset, leather above-the-knee boots, a leather whip in her hand, and a pair of fish net stockings. She is beating some guy senseless and he's loving it. Emma, now earning a living as a dominatrix hooker thanks to Ms. Valentine, pictures this man as Simon Wilkinson as she beats him with a riding crop. The next day, as she latches cuffs to another man, she envisions him as Hannah. The next day, another man; she imagines it's Mr. Jones on whose back she is walking with high heels. And then it's Mrs. Jones she spanks hard with a paddle. And Joe who she strangles. Whoever she imagines her mother to be, that's who she whips with rope. She has a lot of anger to get out, and as she continues to torture willing participants, she realizes what a perfect job this is for her. One day, Emma is walking into work in her everyday clothes, apologizing to Ms. Valentine for being late. Ms. Valentine assures her best girl that that's okay, but that she should hurry to her room, because there's a client waiting in there who's really eager to see her. Emma nods, heading inside, not even looking at the guy to begin preparing her corset and boots. "So, what are you into? Some light torture play or…" "Oh, yes, if you don't mind but… I'd rather like to be the one to inflict the pain," says Simon Wilkinson, and Emma turns to him in shock. "I spent a lot of money trying to find you, you filthy, dirty witch… but I found you alright… and now you'll pay for what you did!" Emma looks deeply scared as Simon approaches, and so she quickly grabs her riding crop and whacks him around the face with it, making his eye bleed. He runs at her in a fit of passion, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her up against the wall, but her outstretching her manages to grab her handcuffs, and she whacks him around the head with the metal. She then grabs her rope whip and, as she pushes him to his knees, she wraps it around his throat and begins to pull. "Here's the part where I kill you like I killed your wife, you sick creep! You want a witch? Well you've got one, and it's time for me to work my magic over you until you die! Abraca-freakin'-dabra, bitch!" she yells as she chokes him out, allowing him to collapse and then starting to kick his head in. She finishes the event by piercing his brain with one of her nearby high heel shoes… and then Ms. Valentine walks in. She is shocked to see the dead man at Emma's feet, and she quickly grabs her cell phone, beginning to dial 911. Emma pushes her out of the way and exits the building as fast she can, once again having to run away. A SOLD sign is seen outside a small apartment in Boston, Emma having purchased it with some money she had saved up from whoring. One day, she ventures out, walking through the stores in town, and she spots a copy of The Ugly Duckling by Hans Christian Andersen through the window of a used book store. She heads on inside, dinging a little bell as she does, and picks up the book. She skims through it, seeing how the duckling is rejected right up until the end, when it emerges a beautiful swan. "When's that gonna happen?" Emma wonders to herself, tossing the book aside. "Oh, my God…" she then hears someone say, "It… it's her!" She turns to see a cop, and then she spots her own WANTED poster displayed behind the counter. "Dammit!" she exclaims before running out the door, and the cop begins to chase her. She runs as fast as she can through the busy crowds outside the stores and then… everyone stops. Everyone. They've all just… stopped in their tracks, standing still with eerie smiles on their faces. Even the cop. Everyone but Emma, who weaves in between them confused. She then hears a voice, coming from the TV store, and approaches the TV screens displayed in the window – all of them depict Joanna, swathed in black with black eyes and tears of blood, having just murdered the president. She is now giving her live address, explaining how she will now rule Earth (see "Happy Birthday, Ms. President") and Emma just looks confused as hell, looking out at those who are now at the mercy of DeviousPeep's magic. Emma is hiding out in her apartment, not daring to look out the window where Mantizoids are busy slaughtering the masses. And then… vibrations. From an outside view, we see Joanna's sky palace "park" right above Emma's apartment complex, and then a thick ooze of blood falls from the entrance, down below. Emma appears freaked out from the inside, not knowing what's going on… and then blood begins to drip down the walls. She takes a step back, shocked and confused, and these feelings are heightened when Joanna – in all her black-eyed blood-crying glory – rises from the consequential puddle. "Emma Cassidy Lover," she says emotionlessly. "Who… what are you?" Emma asks. "I am DeviousPeep, also known as Joanna Seer, and I have dominated this Earth. You are to be a guest in my sky palace." "I saw you… on TV, you… you killed the President you… you set these horrible creatures loose on the world!" "I did… but you were not harmed, I am pleased to see," Joanna tells her, managing a crooked smile. "I don't understand – why have you come to me? I'm not… I'm not special," Emma insists. "Oh, but Emma Cassidy Lover… yes you are. You are my daughter, and you're coming with me whether you like it or not." We next see Emma being thrown into a dungeon aboard the sky palace by a couple of Mantizoids, who lock her inside. She sits there, where she'll go on to meet Joe and arrive in Storywik, Maine (see "Devil's Spawn", et al.). Emma lies down on her bed in the Storywik B&B, and she tears up. She then proceeds to cry herself to sleep, just like she's done every other night of her life. In the present, Emma remains tied up in the bakery with Liz standing over her. "Well, are you going to answer my question?" Liz wonders. "Actually," says Emma, "This is nothing… this is hardly the first time I've been a prisoner in my life. In fact, this is probably the most comfortable I've ever been." "Smart mouth little witch, aren't you?" Liz points out, again sheathing the arrow. "Well, witchy-poo… you and I are gonna take a little field-trip." She advances on her prisoner, and Josh watches from out in the hall. Joanna and Rachel rush into The Sword and Hammer, where Joe, Rena and Justine are waiting. "I got here as soon as I could – what do you mean Emma's missing?" Peep questions. "She's not returning my calls; I went to her room and it was empty. There… looked like there had been a struggle." "Oh, my God…" Joanna utters, her mouth agape. Rachel puts an arm around her in an attempt at comfort, but it's barely palpable. Meanwhile, Liz is pulling Emma along by the ropes on her wrists; the blonde can barely walk thanks to her ankles being tied together, and so she's tripping a lot, trotting along after her captor. "Liz," Josh says as he follows, "What are you doing?" "None of your business; follow if you need to, but don't disturb me," she requests of him. "Well where the hell could she be?!" Joanna is asking Joe. "That's what I'd like to know," he assures, and then… smash. Liz punches the window down and drags Emma on through it. Josh watches from outside, looking worried, but the others can't see him. Liz, meanwhile, holds Emma out in front of her. "Anyone order a blonde?" she asks, laughing at her own joke. Everyone just stares at her with shock and fear. "You know, I thought about using the door – I know how crappy its locks are – but then I thought… that's not nearly as fun, you know?" "Liz…" Joe utters. "You let my daughter go!" Joanna seethes, flaring red lightning up in her hands. "Put that away," Liz says, rolling her eyes, "I'd hate to have to make your daughter's death last days just to teach you a lesson, but… I'll do it." Joanna dissipates the magical energy in her palms, and Liz tells her that that's better; "Now we all have a chance to talk, like civil human beings. Does anyone have anything they'd like to share?" "Emma," Joe tries, stepping forward and noticing the cut on her cheek, "What has she done to you?" "I… I'm fine…" she assures him, and then Liz pulls her by her hair, holding her close, practically breathing in her ear. "I'll say – I hadn't even really gotten started yet," she assures. A tear rolls down Emma's cheek, and Liz tells the group, "Of course, she has to die. She's far too powerful to be kept alive – at least in the world that I want. But so long as none of you try anything stupid, this will remain as humane as possible. Does anyone have anything they'd like to say to Emma? Now's your last chance." "I love you," Joe whispers, and Emma nods as if to say that she loves him too, barely able to speak herself. "Please…" Peep begs, "You don't have to do this…" "Oh, but I do," Liz assures, moving her hand towards her sheath. Joe looks shocked, and Liz laughs, "What's the matter, baby? You think I'm gonna kill her with your sword? Now that would be painful, wouldn't it? But don't worry… I have something much more fitting in mind." And with that, she takes out Emma's arrow, holding it up to her throat. "Emma, honey… any last words?" Emma pauses, knowing what's to come, and all she can think to say is: "You're no swan." The arrow's sharp point is then drawn across the blonde's throat, and blood falls in bucketfuls as her dead body collapses to the ground. Peep screams an inhuman scream, and Joe drops to his knees in tears. "Take a look, girls… that's what you get when you try and steal my boyfriend. See you all very soon!" She does a back flip out of the broken window and Joanna rushes over to cradle her daughter's corpse in her arms, crying uncontrollably over her. Joe stares down at her shocked, dead face and places his fingers across her forehead, allowing for her eyes to close. Rena and Justine are hugging each other, traumatized by what they've just witnessed, and then they notice Josh standing outside, looking sorrowful. Joe looks up and sees him too, his eyes becoming wrought with pure hatred. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Emma-Centric